


First Time

by Julieshadow



Series: Each Time Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not in the best of moods, a long week of Purgatory scenes combined with a heavy shooting schedule and he just wants to go home. Jared however, finds it rather funny to keep messing with Ty in the last scene of the day. Jensen decides it’s time for some payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen took a deep breath as the director yelled cut for the tenth time in the space of an hour. Jared, not having had many scenes that day and for whom getting hopped up on gummy worms was the ideal good time, was giddily messing up every take on Ty’s coverage.

Ty, for his part, seemed to be finding it extremely amusing as did the crew. Normally, Jensen would be right there with Jared, giving the guest star hell while they were trying to be professional enough to get their takes done quickly and the scene done right.

That night, however, was the end of a long week of shooting for Jensen. The current episode was an especially Dean-heavy one and to top it all off, he has had to spend hours in his Purgatory make-up because of the scenes the episode required. The three of them stood on the edge of a dock, shooting a scene that should require no more than ten minutes’ work.

Jensen was cold, tired and weary. He wanted nothing more than to go home, grab a shower and curl up in bed with Jared. They had the next two days off and all Jensen wants to do is spend them with Jared, preferably in bed. 

Jensen had plans for Jared that weekend, thanks to Jared drunkenly admitting that he’d love to try something a little less vanilla in bed. Jensen had taken all of what Jared told him, ordered a couple of things online and was going to surprise Jared with them the next night, that’s if Jared let them finish the damn scene before then.

The director called for everyone to get into position again and take it from Ty’s coverage. Jared had seemed to pull himself together and looked as if he’d behave himself on that take. Jensen was assuming the director might have had something to do with that. 

Jensen faked a smile for Ty and Jared and then shook himself back into his Dean mind-set. The AD called for quiet and the director yelled, “roll camera!”

+++

An hour later and Jensen was storming back toward his trailer. As soon as the director had told them it was a wrap, Jensen had said a quick goodnight to everyone and left set. He had just made it to the door of his trailer when he heard Jared calling his name. He continued into the trailer but left the door open for his co-star.

“Hey Jen, what’s wrong? You left kind of sudden,” Jared asked with the most innocent eyes Jensen had seen him pull in a long while.

“I’m tired, Jay. I want to head home, jump into the shower and get some sleep. Which I could have been doing by now if someone hadn’t been purposely messing up Ty’s takes!” Jensen replied sharply.

“I’m sorry babe, it was just so easy to mess with Ty and I love when you make that pouty face. I’m sorry for teasing you,” Jared replied with a glint in his eye as he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Do you forgive me?” Jared added when he pulled back from the kiss.

Jensen chased after Jared’s lips and returned his lover’s kiss with a harder one.

“How about I head home and get the heating on and have a shower while you’re finishing your reshoots?” Jensen asked after he broke the kiss.

“Um, sure. It should only take about an hour, so I won’t be too far behind you,” Jared stated, smiling at his lover.

“Okay, I’ll see you at home then,” Jensen replied. Jared never spotted the glint Jensen had in his own eye as Jared exited the trailer.

Jensen grabbed his backpack from the back of the door and started to lock up his trailer. He had things to get ready before Jared arrived home and it looked like Jensen’s new purchases would be used tonight instead of tomorrow night. His lover needed a lesson in behaving, and on teasing others; Jensen couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at what he had planned for the younger man.

+++

Jensen checked the bed for the third time, making sure everything was in place. He closed the drawer in the bedside cabinet where he had left some things he would need for later. Picking up the box he had prepared earlier, he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

He placed the box in the middle of the kitchen table where Jared could clearly see it. He had taken care to make sure everything was perfect. He wanted to do this and was looking forward to it but he would not push Jared into anything he didn’t want to do. 

Removing the note he had written earlier from his pocket, he placed it on top of the box. This would give Jared the option of not doing this. It would be his choice. Jensen looked at the table one last time before heading back up to the bedroom.

Jared had the option of saying no, but Jensen was confident his lover would be joining him upstairs shortly.

+++

Jared opened the door to the house and entered the hallway. He gave a call out for Jensen, and on receiving no reply he assumed that his boyfriend had turned in for the night. He locked the door and turned on the alarm before heading to the kitchen.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he spotted the box and the note on the table. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the box first and his breath caught as he saw what it contained. Placing the lid of the box on the table, he picked up the note.

_Jay,_

_If you agree to this, I want you upstairs now wearing nothing but these. Bring the ball with you._

_Your safeword is red and when you can’t speak you will be holding the ball and will drop it if you want to stop._

_If you do not agree I will meet you in the living room shortly and we can have a few beers and watch some T.V._

_Love,  
Jen _

Jared stood silently for a moment, looking back and forth between the box and the note. Then he picked up the box and went into the living room, placing it on the coffee table.

It took him less than a minute to completely strip. Then he began to remove the items from the box. It took him a little bit longer to get all the items in place. 

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the ball and started towards the bedroom, butterflies in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared walked into the bedroom to find Jensen standing at the end of the bed in only his sweatpants. Jensen gave him an approving look as he pointedly glanced at Jared’s wrists and ankles where the cuffs were securely fastened. Jared surveyed the room and nothing jumped out at him as being any different until he focused on their four-poster bed.

There were leather cuffs with D-Rings, similar to the ones he was wearing, attached to each corner of the bed and an additional two near the top of the posts at the foot of the bed. There was also a long piece of cord hanging over the timber frame that joined the two posts together.

Jared looked over at his boyfriend and met his eyes; he could see the lust and want in them but also a hint of something else. Jared quickly realised that his lover was giving him time to change his mind after he had seen the bed. 

Jared hadn’t moved from the doorway since he had arrived upstairs and Jensen must have thought that it was hesitation on Jared’s part. He broke out of his initial trance and moved slowly towards Jensen. He came to a stop just short of him, and with a quick nod, lowered his head, letting the older man know he was on board with whatever Jensen had planned.

+++

Jensen let out a breath when Jared moved towards him and, with a subtle nod, lowered his head. The younger man was gorgeous and Jensen was in awe of the trust his boyfriend was placing in him.

The older man moved slowly around his lover, tracing his fingertips gently across Jared’s shoulders until he came full circle. Using two fingers, he raised Jared chin and placed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Your behaviour on set tonight, Jay, was unacceptable. You need to learn how to behave when we’re working. I feel that punishment is in order. This way, you will learn that if you misbehave, there will be consequences,” Jensen stated in a firm yet gentle tone. 

Jensen saw the younger man swallow hard, but could also see that Jay was now fully erect. 

“I want you to stand at the foot of the bed, facing it,” Jensen instructed him, surprised at how fast Jared complied.

Once the younger man was in position, Jensen took out the clasps that he had in his pocket. He first took Jared’s right wrist, raising it up to the top of the bed post, and attached it to the cuff already in place. He then followed suit with the younger man’s left wrist. Finally, after attaching his lover’s ankles to the bottom of the posts, he stood back to admire the view before him.

Jared’s breathing at quickened and Jensen could see that Jared was starting to leak pre-cum, so still on board then. Climbing onto the bottom of the bed, Jensen reached up to grab the twine he had placed there earlier. He swiftly attached two clothespins that he had left on the bed onto one side of the twine. Taking Jared’s scrotum in hand, he rolled his lover’s balls before he attached both pins to the skin there. 

Jared let out a small gasp but did not pull away or say anything. Jensen reached up and took the other end of the twine that was thrown over the timber frame. Picking up the weight that was also on the bed, he tied it to the twine, careful not to let any pressure on the clothespins just yet.

“Open your mouth Jay,” Jensen ordered, and was rewarded with instant obedience. 

He placed the twine between Jared’s teeth with enough of the twine hanging out that the weight was balanced under Jared’s chin. Jared instantly clenched his teeth to keep the twine in place as Jensen released the weight. 

He moved off of the bed and went to the bedside cabinet in full view of Jared. He removed the braided flogger he had placed there earlier and smiled as he saw Jared’s eyes suddenly go wide.

“Thirteen, Jay. That’s how many takes it took to get the scene done tonight because of your behaviour. Therefore, thirteen strokes you will get. I’m guessing I don’t need to tell you that if you let go of that twine, there will be punishment for it, as well,” he informed Jared.

He double-checked to make sure that Jared was still holding the ball Jensen had left for him downstairs. When he was happy that Jared had a firm grasp on it, he began.

The first stroke was met with silence but his lover’s body jerked slightly forward, although Jensen doubted it had been enough of a movement to cause any pressure on his boyfriend’s balls just yet. He continued with the strokes, counting them out in his head, pleased with how well Jared was doing. 

When the sixth stroke landed, Jared let out a whimper as he jerked forward with more force. Jensen smiled to himself and pulled back to place a stronger stroke on the man’s backside. The stroke landed and was meet with a scream from Jared as the twine fell from the younger mans mouth and the clothespins were ripped off.

Jensen looked up to make sure the ball was still firmly in Jared’s grasp before placing the flogger on the bed and climbing up, in front of Jared.

“Tut, tut, tut. I’m afraid, Jay, that that was only seven. Looks like they need to go back on,” Jensen said, trying to contain his grin as he replaced the clothespins and the twine.

As soon as everything was back in place, Jensen retook his position behind Jared with flogger in hand and continued with the strokes.

As before, he let the first five fall evenly but not with too much force behind them. His lover was quivering and beads of sweat were running down his back with the effort of keeping the twine between his teeth. 

Jensen pulled back again for the final stroke, making sure it was forceful enough to surprise Jared into releasing the twine. He was not disappointed. The stroke landed and Jared yelled.

“Son of a bitch!!” Jared gritted.

Jensen ran a soothing hand down his lover’s back while wrapping his other arm around Jared, taking the man’s ball sack in his hand and rolling the nuts gently. 

“So good, baby! Don’t worry - part one of your lesson is over.” Jensen said with a smile.

“P…part one?” Jared asked, surprised.

Jensen didn’t reply as he moved back over to the bedside cabinet and took out a ball gag and cock ring. Holding them up for Jared to see, Jensen moved towards him when Jared made no argument.

“Now for part two,” Jensen stated. This time, his smile was a huge grin.

+++

Jensen was trying to kill him. That was the only thing Jared could come up with. He was now securely tied spread-eagle on his and Jensen’s bed with a ball gag between his lips and a damn cock ring on his aching member.

Jared had never been so hard. He had assumed that Jensen would get to thirteen strokes, then untie him, there would be sex, and he’d get to shoot his load in the best sex of his life. The scene they had just finished had Jared harder than he’d ever been , and now Jensen was going for round two. 

Yep, definitely, Jensen was trying to kill him. He could just picture it: ‘death by blue balls’.

Jared was brought out of his thoughts by Jensen straddling him.

“You know Jay, misbehaving on set is one thing, but teasing me because you ‘like the pouty face I make’, well, that’s just asking for trouble,” Jensen stated calmly as he started moving down between Jared’s spread legs.

Jared suddenly came to the realisation of what Jensen was about to do. He inhaled sharply through his nose as the wet heat of Jensen’s mouth engulfed him in one fluid motion. 

Jensen sucked and licked up and down Jared’s achingly hard member for what seem like forever. The older man then reached for the beside cabinet and Jared could see him grab the tube of lube they had in there.

Finally, he thought he would get his release but Jensen moved back down and began to suck on his balls as he slowly pushed one lubed finger in and out of Jared’s willing hole. Jared couldn’t tell how much time had passed. He was writhing and sweating and oh so hard and leaking and Jesus, was he even coherent? Jensen’s voice penetrated his brain as he realised three fingers were now buried deep in his ass.

“Not nice to be teased, is it, baby?” Jensen gloated at him.

Jared let out what could only be described as a whine from his throat as Jensen pushed into him balls deep and began thrusting into him.

“You want to come, Jay?” he heard Jensen say as the older man brought one of Jared’s legs up over his shoulder. And fuck, when had Jensen untied his legs?

Writhing and whimpering, Jared nodded his head frantically. Jensen undid the cock ring, then nailed the sweet bundle of nerves inside Jay and that was it. Jared came harder than he had ever come in his life, shooting hot ropes of cum up his chest. He was only just aware of Jensen shooting his own release inside him before everything went black.

When Jared came back to awareness, his wrists were untied and Jensen was wiping his chest with a towel.

“Wow,” was all he could think to say.

“Jesus Jay, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Are you okay?” Jensen asked, concern evident in his voice.

“That was… just… when can we do that again?” Jared asked eagerly.

Jensen then threw the towel at him, which caused Jared to give a satisfied laugh.

“Depends. How many takes do you think we’ll have to do with Misha on Monday?” Jensen replied with a grin.

Jared gave a smile before replying.

“A lot.”


End file.
